Lie Hate Fight 'nd Love
by PiaNoir
Summary: Chapter 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys!_

_In this chapter I want to explain you my plan about this story. I'll write or better say I have written a story about the second season. And now I'll explain you my point of view._

After the Huntik-Team defeated the Professor they get new missions. But their last mission isn't successful. Scarlet blame Zhalia for it. Dante defend Zhalia and Scarlet apologize. When Zhalia and Scarlet are alone, Scarlet call her apologize off. She affront Zhalia and say that she was and will be ever a traitress and that no one love her. Scarlet make Zhalia believe that Dante hate her and will never trust her. She threaten her that she will make her life miserable if she doesn't leave the team. Zhalia agree. She leave the team and consign a letter for Dante behind. And I'll hope you all know what is written in this letter. (clue: Trailer Season 2)

Dante read the letter and is stunned. He find out that Zhalia is attend to find information about the Blood Spiral. Metz tell him that she meeting a account executive from the Foundation every week to get him the information. Dante is mad at Metz and pretend to be the account executive and drive to the place, where Zhalia is waiting.

And here my story will begin.

_I'm so bad in writing summaries._

_Hope you all know now what I mean._

_M Rated 'cause of sexuality and language._

_PiaNoir_


	2. Chapter 2

_Zhalia_

I was leaning against a tree. The wind was blowing softly trough my hair. And the sun was nearly set. I was early. Michael would be here after the sun were set and the night began to start. I stared in the distance. My thoughts weren't with me. Their were far away. I was think about what happened a few weeks ago. I had leaving the team. Scarlet want it. She told me the truth. The truth about my "friends". For any reason I believed in her words. I known that Scarlet didn't like me and that she was going to do anything that I was leaving the foundation. It worked. She threaten me if I wasn't going to leave she would destroy me and my life. Scarlet had told me Dante had never and would never love me, that no one like me and everyone doesn't trust me. It was hard to heard. I doesn't know if it was true, but I couldn't handle with it. My decision was already made. I wasn't going back to Dante and the team. I was too scared of their reaction. There was no returning back. I was always alone and I will be always alone. It was my destiny. I knew exactly what Sophie thought about my betrayal. _Typical for her._ _It was only to be expected. _I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I was angry and disappointed at the same time. Dante was such a son-of-a-bitch. He lied to me all the time. As he said he would trust me it wasn't the truth. My eyes filled with tears but I blinked them away. He wasn't worth it. _I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM! _I said to myself. But it doesn't help. There was a weird feeling in my belly. I thought it was a kind of love.

'Zhalia? You are such a stupid person.', I said as I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was set and the place was dark. Michael would be here soon. I hoped so, 'cause I doesn't want that the Blood Spiral found me. Slowly I got nervous. It wasn't typical for Michael that he would be late. I asked myself where he was. I looked up to the sky. The moon was shining bright. I saw a few stars and breathed deeply. Suddenly I heard steps behind me. I turn around to saw a man standing a few metres away from me. He was wearing a long dark coat with a hood over his head. I can't saw his face, but I was totally sure that it wasn't Michael.

'Who the fuck are you?' I asked with a harsh voice. The man took a few steps towards me, but I stopped him. 'One more step and I break your legs!' I was angry. 'Take off your hood and say me who you are!' He acted on my calling and took off the hood. My blood curdled. _It can't be._

'I think you know who I am, don't you?', he said with an emotionless voice. I was shocked. Why he was here? Threat me? Punch me? Or even kill me? I tried to act calm and cool. ' What are you doing here?' He looked at me and than smiled. I doesn't known what was funny at my question. He made me more angrier. I clenched my fists and tried not to freaked out.

'You really asked me, what I'm doing here?'

I was confused. 'I tried to bring your plan and where you are to light! I done everything to find out if you are okey! I was worried about you all the time! And you asked me what I am doing here? Fuck, Zhalia don't get me angry!', he screamed at me. I looked at him with a emotionless glance. 'And now I want to know the truth! Why are you leaving the team, Zhalia?', he asked a little quieter than before. My emotionless face changed into a confused one.

He was angry at me 'cause I left the team? I don't understand it. How he got the information about the meeting place of Michael and me? And what he had done to Michael?

'Please, Zhalia.' I heard his voice in my head. 'Please tell me what's going on here?' I looked at the ground, felt tears in my eyes, but blinked them away. _I can't tell him the truth. He would never believe in my words._ As I lifted up my head, I suddenly noticed that he was standing in front of me. I wanted to drawn back but he took my wrist and pulled me closer. I looked him straight into his eyes, smelt his perfume, felt his hot breath against my skin. I felt my legs became jelly.

'Tell me.', he whispered. He made me helpless and desperate, but at the same time happy. He was here 'cause he was worried about me. I made my decision.

'Scarlet.'

'What?'

'Scarlet. She threaten me to leave the team.' I said. 'She said that she will destroy me and my life if I wasn't going to leave the team and she told me that no one especially you would ever trust me or even love me.'

I saw that Dante was angry. 'Scarlet, this bitch.', he muttered under his breath. I felt that he was disappointed and a little bit heart-broken. Apparently I was in love with her and I told him that she was such an liar and a bitch. I got feeling of guilty.

'Sorry.', I apologized. 'I know that you loved her and-'

'Love her?' He looked at me with a shocked glance. 'Are you mad? I'm definitely NOT love her! The only woman I love stand in front of me.'

Now it was my part to be shocked. My feelings run riot. I doesn't knew if I should be sad or happy.

'But Scarlet-'

'Ohh, Zhalia come on. Don't believe in her words. I had trust you, I'm now trust you and I will ever trust you and moreover I love you.' These words were like music in my ears. I felt like a little girl. Dante loved me and Scarlet was a lair. Now I knew that I should be happy. I smiled at him as I suddenly felt his lips on mine. He kissed me gently. His hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck, playing with his reddish-brown hair. The kiss became more and more passion as suddenly we heard someone clapped. We broke the kiss and turned around to see our biggest enemy.

'How cute! Finally they are together isn't that romantic?' said Shauna with an ironic tone. Wind stand next to her and looked at us. 'I knew that you are a snake in the grass, Zhalia.' Shauna said with an evil grin. 'And now you will pay for your betray.' The smile was disappeared. Dante stand in front of me, ready to protect me. Shauna began to smile again and without a omen they attacked us. Dante and I could nearly drawn aside. 'Raypulse', Shauna shoot the spell to us. 'Amorbrand' I put the spell down. She was angry. Totally angry and she want to saw me dead.

'Augerfrost.' Dante shot the spell to Wind, but he put it down and shot the spell back to Dante, who drawn aside.

Slowly it began to rain.

I tried to defeated Shauna. Put she was too fast for me. I attacked her with spells, but she always drawn aside. It was her plan to made me faint. 'Zhalia? Are you tired, you little bitch?' she asked me with an devilish grin. I looked at her with a faintly glance. 'Never.' I said and tried again to made her faint. And again she drawn aside. Slowly I get angry. Not 'cause of her, more because of me. It was my fault that the Blood Spiral attacked us. If I never believed in Scarlet's words we would not in such an situation. Shauna and Wind would kill us and it would only my fault. Dante Vale, the best foundation seeker were dead and it would my fault. Suddenly I let my pent-up rage rip. 'Venomhand.' I screamed and hit Shaunas stomach. She wavered back while holding her stomach. Shauna bent her back and looked to the ground. My hand hurt 'cause of the hit. I felt blood streamed down my hand. Suddenly Shauna lift her head. Her eyes tint red. I felt a powerful but evil aura around her.

'You little whore will pay for it.'

Suddenly she shot all of her aura to me. A big blast let me flew through the air. I hit a tree and sank to the ground.

'ZHALIA!' I heard Dante's voice dooming in my ears. I heard him coming nearer. Than I felt his hands on my arm, my head, my waist. 'Zhalia? Say something.' I tried to open my eyes. I blinked a few times till I saw his silhouette. He caressed my cheek. 'Dante?' I whispered his name. I heard footsteps.

'And now you will die together.' said Shauna, who standing s few metres away from us. I saw her lifting up her hands.

'DIE!', she shout. _Over. Dead. End._ I knew it was over, but something in me want to alive. The part, which want to alive streamed trough my whole body, gave me all the powers I need to I opened my eyes and gorged my arms around Dantes body.

'Teleportio' I screamed and we disappeared.

Ungentle we land on the floor in Dantes house. Dante moaned 'cause of the pangs. 'Uh my fucking goodness. What was that?',arduous he tried to get up. Hold up by the couch he managed it. I crawled to the door and got up. I leaned against the door, breathing heavily. My jacket was disrupted, Dantes coat had burning marks and our hair and our clothes were wet. I never thought I would be here again. Here in Dantes house. It was like a dream. I was back. And I was happy about it. I noticed that Dante looked at me. 'How did you learn that spell.' I gave a shrug, but smiled. I was too faint to speak. Finally Dante got completely up and slowly went to me. As he stood in front of me my breath stops.

_Dante_

We were totally soaked. Zhalia was leaning against the door. She breathe heavily. Her jacket was disrupted and her blue hair clung to her face. I laid on the ground 'cause of the spell Zhalia used. He was too strong, so I landed on the ground. Arduous I stand up. I looked at Zhalia. 'How did you learn that spell', I asked her. She gave me a shrug, smiled. Slowly I went towards her. I took her hand and searched for any injuries. There was nothing.

'I'm fine.', she said with a little smirk around her mouth. I don't listen to her. I took her face in my hands and look if she was hurt. Nothing. 'Dante.', she laid her hand on mine.'I'm okey. You needn't to be worried about me.' I look into her eyes. Their was so beautiful. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Her lips. So softly and lovely. I had the deep urge to taste them. She was perfect, beautiful, like a dream. I felt her hot breath against my skin. Our heads came closer and closer. Our lips met each other. It felt like heaven. Her hot mouth against mine. I was licking her lips and she opened her mouth. I explored her mouth and found her tongue. Their were dancing. I deepened the kiss. I was glad that we were alive. She laid her arms around my neck. My hands on her waist moved down inch by inch. When I was at her ass I packed it and lifted her up. She gorged her legs around my waist. I pressed her against a wall and we broke the kiss. Breathing heavily we looked in each others eyes.

'I think we should get a room.', I said. Zhalia smiled and kissed me again. I head to my room with her. I laid her down at my bed and kissed her deeply. My mouth went to her neck. My tongue moved over her skin. She moaned my name. She played with my hair and enjoyed my action. I removed her shirt and kissed her belly. Than I open her bra. Her breasts were so perfect. I kissed them and played with her nipples till they were hard. She moaned louder than before. I felt her fingers made claws in my back. I smiled 'cause of the lovely sound escaped from her mouth. Before I was head down with my mouth I kissed her. 'Now enjoy every moment my dear.', I said and got down to work. At the edge to her jeans I lifted up my head. I open her jeans button and pulled her jeans out. Trough the cloth of her pants I noticed that she was totally wet. I wiped off her pants. She smelled so good. The lovely view let my dick grown. My fingers slid down. 'So wet and warm.'

Zhalia arched her back. I pressed one of my fingers inside her. I was licking her clit and played with her womanhood. She moaned. I pressed one more finger inside her. Two of my fingers were coddled her now. Zhalia whimpered my name. 'Dante...Ahh...Dante!'

'You enjoy it, don't you?' I asked her and noticed that my pants were one or two sizes to small for my cock. One more finger. Zhalia coil up herself. I coddled her a few minutes before I pulled my fingers out. I slipped my pullover off and kissed her passionately. Zhalia wrapped her legs around me and flipped us over. She smiled at me and head to my trousers. I closed my eyes and looked forward what would she do now. Zhalia open the button and pulled my trousers and my pants out. She took my cock into her hand and rubbed it gently. I moaned 'cause of this action. Then came the best. She took my swollen dick into her mouth and went down on me. It felt like heaven. Her tongue was licking the head of my little friend. _If she went on I couldn't hold it any more._ Zhalia noticed that I was nearly on my edge and let go of me. 'I shouldn't continue, should I?', she asked with lascivious smile around her lips. I grinned and flipped us over again. Zhalia was beneath me. She smiled at me. Her mouth went to my ear. 'Plunge it in.', she whispered into my ear. I smiled at her and with one quick move my cock was inside her. It was easy to plunge my dick into her 'cause of her wetness. She was warm and tight around me. It felt pretty good. I reached my target. She was mine. Zhalia was mine. _God, I love her so much._ She moaned quietly. I stretched her gently. As I pulled out and thrust back in we both moaned. Zhalia and I were painting and sweating, but it was okey. And for the third time that evening it felt like heaven. Her hot pussy around me, her breath against my skin, her beautiful face. It was perfect. 'Zhalia...', I paused. 'I...I...love...you.' My hair clung to my face. I saw a smile formed around her lips. 'I...love you...,too.', she moaned. After an hour in which I fucked her gently, I felt her became tighter and tighter with every thrust I met her. And I was nearly on the edge, too. My thrust became harder, faster and deeper. Zhalia moaned louder and louder. Her walls gripped me so tight and hard, I gave her everything I had. She milked me empty. Totally empty. _Heaven._ My arms hold me up otherwise I would collapsed over her. We were breathing heavily. Zhalias fingers slid down my cheek. She smiled. I laid my head down on her chest. She kissed me on my head. 'It was breathtaking.', she said after a few minutes. I pulled myself out and laid next to her. I pulled her closer to me so that she was lying on my chest.

'Promise me, that you will never go away again.', I said to her.

'I'll promise you.', she said and kissed me gently on my lips.

_End_

**I'm so so so so sorry for updating so late.**

**But I have my reasons.**

**1. My computer got crashed and I was forced to written all again.**

**2. I had my exams! ( In English I have the best mark you can get! xD)**

**But now I had update and I hope you like it.**

**Please tell me.**

**PiaNoir**


End file.
